


Omari (My Take)

by GechaTN



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Omori, Major Spoilers, Multi, My Take on Omari AU, OMARI au, first story lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GechaTN/pseuds/GechaTN
Summary: Omari & Friends are on their way to go see Basil & Sunny!
Relationships: Aubrey & Mari (OMORI), Basil & Mari (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Omari (My Take)

**Welcome to Blackspace. ******

********

**You have been living here for as long as you can remember.**

Omari laid down on her black sheet, surrounded by white edges, so she could tell where her sheet was. she looked up, seeing nothing but black, Only black.  
Looking over at a nearby door. 

A door casting a shadow.

Suddenly, she hears something drop. 

The noise it made wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough to make her jump.

Her cat, Mewo, looked over at her as she jolted up.

"Mew? (Hm? What was that? you should go see what that was.)"

Following Mewo's Instructions, she went over and walked over.

She found a knife.  
"...What is this doing here?" she thought, as she made it back over to her black sheet...

Before looking back at the door.  
that BLACK, SHINING door.  
She went over and opened it.

in the Neighbor's room, her friends are all playing cards together, except for 2.

Basil & Sunny.

Hero Suddenly spoke.  
"Oh, hey Omari, How are you feeling today?"  
As soon as he said that, Kel & Aubrey looked over to Mari.

"Hey, it's Omari!" Kel said, with a beaming smile.  
"Hi, Omari!" Aubrey said, with just a normal smile.

"Oh, Hello!" Omari said back to those three.  
"Hey, where's Sunny?" Omari asked.  
"Pretty sure he went to go see Basil.." Aubrey replied.

"Oh, then should we go see Basil? I believe he wanted me to help him water his plants.." Omari asked.

"Sure, let's go." Hero replied, getting up. Aubrey & Kel would follow, getting up and heading for the stairs.

A Snake looked over at Omari.

"Ssss.. (Going out, Omari? Here's your allowance for today.)" 

The snake, somehow, handed Omari 50 Clams.

And with that, The group of four headed for the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate feedback!  
> Despite being American and English being my first language, I'm not too good at typing English! so, please point out any grammar mistakes I make!
> 
> Also, criticism would be appreciated, even if it's negative!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
